


Между солнцем и северным ветром

by de_maria_na



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, POV Child, POV Outsider, Post-Apocalypse, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заявляются они осенью, но не каждый год. Мама велит не путаться у них под ногами, говорит, что глаз у них острый и опасный. Мама говорит, они сами опасны, но ни разу не дала им от ворот поворот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Между солнцем и северным ветром

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [between the north wind and the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458002) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



Заявляются они осенью, но не каждый год. Мама велит не путаться у них под ногами, говорит, что глаз у них острый и опасный. Мама говорит, _они сами_ опасны, но ни разу не дала им от ворот поворот.  
  
– Раньше эта земля принадлежала им, – произносит она. – Давным-давно, когда даже моей бабушки на свете не было.  
  
Они являются осенью на древнем звере вместо лошади, с древним, грохочущим оружием. Заявляются осенью, занимают самую дальнюю хижину и держатся особняком, – эти опасные люди с их проницательными взглядами.  
  
Когда у нее есть возможность, она наблюдает за ними. Необычные, дерзкие. Они так разнятся ото всех, кого она знает здесь, в глуши. Нетронутая земля, вдали от воспаленных ран городов, в стороне от распадающейся цивилизации.  
  
– Это была их земля – говорит мама, – Моя бабушка называла ее Южной Дакотой, но это было очень давно, ещё до Войны. Неприкосновенная земля. Оберегает нас, даже теперь. И они. Они тоже нас оберегают.  
  
Они приходят перед самыми холодами и уходят, когда все вновь зацветает. Они не изменились с тех пор, как она увидела их впервые, пятнадцать лет назад; мама говорит, они не изменились за все те годы, что она их знает.  
  
Они не стареют и всегда возвращаются. Осенью, но не каждой. Мама рассказывает, что они путешествуют по миру в своем древнем чудище, со своим грохочущим оружием и острым взором, и будут делать так вечно.  
  
– Заключили сделку, – рассказывает мама, – Так говорил дедушка моей бабушки. Заключили сделку ещё до Войны. Мы остаемся на земле и они возвращаются, а в промежутках странствуют, убивая монстров.  
  
Она никогда с ними не заговаривает. Только смотрит и удивляется.  
  
Тот, который повыше, крупнее всех, кого она когда-либо видела, даже тех мужчин, которые порой проезжают мимо. А тот, что ниже (все равно больше любого человека, кроме своего спутника) иногда бросает взгляд на нее, скрытую в своем убежище, и ухмыляется, обнажая зубы.    
  
Грозные. Прекрасные.  
  
– Герои, – говорит мама.


End file.
